2401 Penitent Tangent
2401 Penitent Tangent is the Monitor of Installation 05.Halo 2 level Gravemind. "Greetings! I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the Monitor of Installation 05." Summary Although only shown briefly during the encounter with the Gravemind deep in the bowels of Installation 05's Library, 2401 Penitent Tangent is obviously almost identical to its brother monitor, 343 Guilty Spark, with the exceptions that its voice is deeper than Guilty Spark's and its "eye" glows red instead of blue, possibly indicating a state of combat mode or rampancy. The holes on the side of 2401 Penitent Tangent are rectangular instead of round. He behaves much like 343 Guilty Spark does in his non-rampant state, and still shows regard for protocol. According to a Forerunner artificial intelligence, Tangent neglected repairs of his Installation's Flood Containment Facility, resulting in several breaches by the xenoform and possibly the catastrophic outbreak that resulted in the organism's possession of the area around Installation 05's Library. There is a high chance that this Monitor was captured by the Gravemind while in combat as it is still in "combat mode" and glows dimly with its outer casing appearing to be damaged. He is not encountered again after Master Chief meets him beneath the Library of Installation 05 (when he was captured is still uncertain), and he is not seen when Gravemind occupies High Charity. His fate following the Battle of Installation 05 is uncertain. Cold Storage Transmission Dialogue .]] (At the beginning the level Gravemind, 2401 Penitent Tangent is involved in a brief conversation with the Prophet of Regret.) {Gravemind raises two tentacles, one wrapped around a red Monitor, the other merged with a half-Flood Prophet of Regret} Monitor: "Greetings! I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the Monitor of Installation 05." Prophet of Regret: {Regret's voice is hoarse and he seems to have difficulty speaking} "And I am the Prophet of Regret, Councilor most high, Hierarch of the Covenant!" {2401 Penitent Tangent sees the Master Chief.} 2401 Penitent Tangent: "A Reclaimer? Here? At last! We have much to do. This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak." Prophet of Regret: "Stay where you are! Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete!" 2401 Penitent Tangent: "Not true. This installation has a successful utilization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand." Prophet of Regret: (To the Arbiter) "Of all the objects our Lords left behind, there are none so worthless as these Oracles! They know nothing of the Great Journey!" 2401 Penitent Tangent: "And you know nothing about containment! You have demonstrated a complete disregard to even the most basic protocols!" Gravemind: "This one's containment ... " {gives a disgusted huff} "And this one's 'Great Journey' are the same." {He lowers his tentacles, Regret shrieks in fear} "Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence, but you will find no salvation on this ring. Those who built this place knew what they wrought. Do not mistake their intent, or all will perish as they did before ... " Appearances *Halo 2 **Gravemind **Backwash Cutscene Appearance http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Q9s7NNo-_A Trivia *Penitent Tangent seems to be in a combat state while in the midst of the Gravemind (signaled by the red glow). *It could also be that he is Rampant because 343 Guilty Spark's eye turned red when he went rampant.Halo 3 level Halo *Some interesting facts are that 2401 Penitent Tangent's number, is 343 Guilty Spark's number, multiplied by 7, Bungie's famed favorite number, 2401 is 7^4, or seven to the fourth power, and 2+4+0+1=7. *He is only seen briefly in the Halo 2 Campaign, and he is also present in the Halo 2 Multiplayer level Backwash. *The Gravemind may have only manipulated it just as 032 Mendicant Bias had been by the original Gravemind, because he still had intentions to activate Installation 05. *The Generator object on the Halo 3 map Orbital (Level) has the number 2401 on it. *His fate is unclear and the flood infestation on installation05 is still unclear. References Category:Forerunner A.I. 2401 Penitent Tangent